


Good Boy

by Acinonyx1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acinonyx1/pseuds/Acinonyx1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian calls him daddy and the Bull takes care of him until he's a crying, writhing mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of writing for this fandom and also my one way ticket to hell.

Dorian cries sometimes. Tears escaping when it’s all too much, when his toes are curling and he’s letting out those high-pitched whimpers he hates. Dorian’s flushed and sweaty, hair a mess with drool on his chin from desperate kisses – he must look a complete wreck.

And the Bull just rocks his hips up and Dorian makes a sobbing noise, clinging onto those broad shoulders and taking Bull’s cock again and again as he rides him. It’s too much and not enough and Dorian’s untouched cock is bouncing between them, leaking and aching. But Dorian can’t touch, not when the Bull hasn’t told him to and instead he just bites at Bull’s shoulder hard enough to leave marks.

“Good boy,” Bull says and Dorian can’t stop the way his body shakes at those words. The way they make his cock twitch and the way he clenches around Bull’s cock because he _wants_ to be good. “So pretty and good for me.”

“Y-Yes,” he moans into the shoulder and lets Bull fuck him. They’re short, hard thrusts that punch hiccupped gasps out of Dorian, his hole full and stretched as Bull whispers filth into his ear. 

“Look at you, little ‘Vint mage in my lap.” A hand dips between Dorian’s legs and presses against his stretched rim. “Taking my cock so well.” 

Dorian’s trying to nod, clinging to Bull as he sinks down on his cock, feels the way the curve of it presses on his prostate. He rolls his hips, tries to be helpful even though Bull’s in control of the way they fuck. He’s rewarded with the hard press of Bull’s thumb on his perineum and Dorian’s sobbing by the time Bull’s stroking the sensitive skin there. 

“Good boy.”

“Ah!”

“Little boy’s so needy.” The words are murmured and the next few thrusts are slow and deep and everything Dorian needs.

“D-Daddy!”

“That’s it. Let me take care of you,” Bull says and he’s pulling Dorian back so he can’t hide his face anymore. And Dorian knows that the tears and drool are there, that he’s been made into a whining wanton mess because Bull knows exactly how to play with him. It’s the words and the press of his fingers and cock.

They overwhelm him. 

Dorian’s on the edge; he’s been there since they started. And Bull’s just made the pleasure rise with every touch, got Dorian trembling and reaching for him. Bull’s punching out embarrassing little noises from Dorian, holding him up and fucking him over and over until Dorian’s sobbing “D-Daddy! Daddy please!” 

“I’ve got you, little one,” Bull whispers. He pushes two fingers into Dorian’s mouth and Dorian sucks on them eagerly. He whimpers, greedy for taking everything Bull gives him. His mouth is stretched obscenely around thick fingers and he’d gag if he weren’t so used to it.

They’re both panting, Dorian stuffed and muffled and writhing and Bull’s just taking in the sight of him. It took months but Dorian can finally look Bull in the eye when he’s like this, when he’s at his most submissive. He sucks on Bull’s fingers as best as he can and he wants to bounce on Bull’s cock until he comes untouched but Dorian doesn’t think he can do that yet. He wants to be good for Bull and when another “Good boy” is whispered in his ear, Dorian shakes so hard, uncontrolled and crying.

“That’s it,” Bull growls and pulls the fingers from Dorian’s mouth. He runs them down to Dorian’s left nipple. “Let’s see if you can come like a good boy.”

Dorian’s shaking his head, arching into Bull’s new touch. “I can’t! Daddy, please, I can’t!”

There’s a pause and a silent look, asking if they need to stop and Dorian just whispers “D-Daddy” and that gets Bull’s fingers to pinch at Dorian’s nipple. His nipple is teased; twisted and squeezed, abused until it’s red and sore. It’s cruel but Dorian likes all these dirty things and Bull knows all of them too. 

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Bull asks and gives a smile and kiss when Dorian bites at his lip and nods. Bull’s lips run down Dorian’s neck and he sucks a bruising mark onto his collarbone. “Let me make you come,” he says against Dorian’s skin.

Dorian’s breath hitches for a moment and then his mouth is falling open around a silent scream as Bull fucks up against his prostate, cock so long and wide and pressing against all the places that just make Dorian fall apart. Bull knows how to fuck him, gets rough with his body because Dorian can take it. Because Dorian wants it. His thrusts are deep and fast, hard to the point where Dorian can’t get any words out. His body is getting used and he’s moaning each time he’s made to swallow up Bull’s cock.

The angle is right and the pressure on his over-sensitive prostate is brutal and Dorian’s starting to think he can come like this. His cock is begging to be touched but then Bull says something that has Dorian clawing at his chest, hips unwillingly stuttering.

“If you come without touching your pretty cock, I’ll lick my come out of you.”

It’s filthy. It’s wrong and it’s primal but Dorian’s sobbing. “D-Daddy! Daddy please!” 

He’s going to come. It’s those words and the way he’s being fucked and Dorian’s going to come like this, untouched and like a good boy. He doesn’t know what to do and his orgasm is strong when it hits him, covering his and the Bull’s chest as Dorian whimpers through it. 

Dorian collapses against Bull’s chest as Bull continues to rock up into him. He’s weak and trying to regain the use of his limbs, clenching and unclenching involuntarily around Bull’s cock. It’s only a few more minutes until Bull is groaning, hips loosing their rhythm as he comes, spilling inside Dorian.

Some seconds pass and Bull pulls out of him. They fall onto the sheets, both sweaty and breathing heavy. Dorian’s aching and happy but he takes a moment before rolling onto his side. Bull’s got his eye shut but it only takes the gentle trail of fingers down his side to get him to look at Dorian.

“So. About that thing you said,” Dorian starts and raises a brow expectantly. 

There’s a laugh. “You want me to lick it out of you.” It’s not a question and Bull’s already smirking.

“It was _your_ suggestion.”


End file.
